Manhunt
by Dire Russia
Summary: Lithuania has escaped Russia's household. What will Russia do? Rated M for violence and language. One-shot.


_Lithuania ran harder than he ever did in his life._ Bare tree branches hit his face, and snow falling so hard he could barley see anything.

But, he didn't care. As long as he was far away from that..._bastard._

Russia's house was the last place anyone wanted to be. It was like a frozen hell. He was constently ordered around...and touched.

Lithuania shook his head, and ran harder. He had no idea where he was going, he was planning to leave Russia's borders into someone else's territory, like Poland's or something.

Hell, _Germany's_ place would be better.

He collapsed at the base of a dead tree. His eyes were half-lidded, and he could see his breath. "Shelter." Lithuania muttered, and glanced around. Not much to use for a shelter.

He should be used to this! He had tougher times than this! But, that was when he was the Grand Duchy of Lithuania. He sighed, and thought of how much times had been simpiler. He shook his head, the past was the past. This is now.

He spotted an old bear cave, it was probably a couple years old. Lithuania crawled over and collapsed in the tangle of old branches. He was tired, he glanced outside, and swore. Dammit! He left a trail of foot prints and blood!

Now Russia could easily track him down and drag him back. He was already whipped raw, that's why he ran. His eyes started to get heavy. _I'll keep moving later, rest, now_ he thought, and drifted to sleep.

_"Russia! _Please _stop!" Lithuania cried, and tried to crawl away from the Russian._

_"I cannot stop until you have learned your lesson my little Lithuania." Russia growled, and cracked the whip in emphasis._

_It angered him when Russia called him 'my little Lithuania'. "I am _not_ yours." Lithuania growled._

_Russia raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why are you at _my _house?" he asked quietly._

_"Because your a big bastard that likes to take over smaller countries and make them your slaves. You're a fucking _bitch_!" Lithuania snarled, and struggled to get up from his hands and knees._

_Russia tsked Lithuania. "Oh Lithuania. You stupid little country. Now you realise I will have to give you _more_ punishment?" he asked, and pushed Lithuania down back onto his hands and knees with his boot roughly._

_"No."_

_"What?" Russia asked, truely confused._

_"I am not going to allow myself to be reduced to a sniviling servent. Especially because I was stronger than you. I still have my pride." Lithuania growled and stood up shakily._

_"Get. Down. Now." Russia warned._

_"No." before Russia could reply, Lithuania ran up the stairs that led from the cellar._

_He had enough time to grab a rifel that rested on a shelf; some shells; one of Russia's coats, gloves, hats, scarves, boots; and a small hunting knife. (Hey, he was quick.)_

_He locked himself in the bathroom which had a window. He quickly put on the supplies, quietly opened the window, and jumped out. He felt his wet, slippery back. _Blood._ he thought immediatly._

_But he still continued._

Lithuania blinked open his eyes. He stared outside for a moment, then he decided to get moving again. Russia could be here any moment.

* * *

_"Latvia! Estonia! Don't be so slow, or I'll feed you to the dogs!" Russia barked, and tugged on the giant huskys' leash._

"Y-yes Mr. Russia, sir." Latvia and Estonia said in unison, and hurried to stand by Russia, who was scanning the area.

"Do you smell anything?" Russia asked the dogs. The dogs sniffed the ground, and tugged on their leashes.

"Good. Now, come along Estonia, Latvia." he growled, and jogged along with the dogs.

Lithuania was close. He could feel it.

* * *

_Barking. _

That can't be good.

Russia has brought dogs with him, to look for him. Wow, he must _really_ want him back.

Lithuania shouldered the rifel, and kept moving. He might have to use that later. He shivered, it was awfuly cold, especially since he had no shirt on under the coat. His breath was like smoke, lifting into the cold, crisp air.

"I know where you are Lithuania!" a voice shouted, shattering the stillness.

Lithuania gasped.

Russia.

No, he was _not_ going back to that hellhole. Lithuania started to run, he didn't care where, as long as he was far away from that monster.

* * *

"I know where you are Lithuania!" Russia shouted, cupping his mitted hands around his mouth and shouted.

Latvia and Estonia exchanged a terrified glance.

"M-Mr. R-Russia s-sir, do you, u-um, really know w-where he is?" Latvia stuttered, and shuffled his feet.

Russia turned around and smiled at Latvia. "I don't know his _exact_ location. But, da, I do."

"O-oh. W-what are you going to do w-when you find him?" Estonia piped up.

Russia smiled wider. "Punishment."

* * *

Lithuania slumped against a tree, God he ran a lot. The cold air was murder on his lungs.

He glanced around, and decided he was safe. He would rest here.

His stomach started to growl, he groaned.

Stupid human needs for food.

He decided he should try and find _something_. But, what? Is he shot anything, it would give off a loud noise. If he managed to kill something and go untonticed, if he tried to cook it, the smoke from the fire would give away his location.

"Dammit!" Lithuania growled under his breath. What was he going to do?

He leaned against the tree and tried to think of a solution to this. But, crunch of snow from the tree directly across from him snapped him out of his thoughts.

It sounded like someone was walking toward him.

Lithuania immediatly grabed the rifel, and as quietly as he could, walked over to the tree.

He pointed the loaded rifel at the tree. "If you don't come out now, I _will_ shoot you." Lithuania said, he sounded more confident than he felt.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing?" the tree whispered furiously.

Lithuania's eyes widened, but kept the rifel pointed at the tree. "I-I said come out now!" he stuttered.

Estonia stepped away from the tree, dressed appropriatly for traveling in the Russian winter. A scarf was wrapped around his face, so that only his eyes showed; he had a bomber hat on; snow pants; gloves; and thick furry boots.

"What are you doing here?" Lithuania hissed, and slung the rifel back on his back.

"Warning you about Russia." Estonia replied calmley, and stepped toward Lithuania, so they were an arms-length apart.

"You do realise that you are at the risk of being beat, or killed by helping me right?" Lithuania asked, and glanced around worringly.

"Don't worry. Russia won't even know that I'm gone for a little while. He's _really_ drunk and depressed. We set up camp about a mile back." Estonia said, and jerked his head south.

Lithuania's eyes widened. A mile! That wasn't that far away. "Thanks for telling me Estonia. But, I really don't want you to get in trouble over me. I have _no_ plans of going back." he said.

Estonia shook his head. "You don't understand. I'm here to tell you to go. Right now. Russia is planning on killing you or something if he catches you."

"K-kill me?" Lithuania stuttered.

"Yes." Estonia said.

"If he does catch me, I plan on shooting him, and then myself. I would rather die than go back." Lithuania said.

Estonia's eyes widened. "Kill yourself! Latvia and I would be devestated if you did that! Just don't get caught! If you keep going north, you'll reach Poland's borders. Just lay low for awhile there okay?"

Lithuania stiffened. That sounded like a good idea awhile ago, but he was no coward. He would stay and face his punishment.

"No."

"What? Are you fucking crazy Lithuania? Russia will-!"

"I know. But, I'm not a coward. I will stay and recieve my punishment." Lithuania said, and straitened up.

"This is suicide! I won't let you do this!" Estonia exclaimed.

Lithuania smiled weakly. "It's not like I'm going to die Estonia. This is my fault. Russia will eventualy find out that you helped me. Go. Tell him I'm a mile north. He'll come, drunk or not." he said, and plopped down in the snow.

Estonia didn't move. "No Lithuania. He'll kill you. Drunk or not." he said.

Lithuania shook his head. "You don't know him like I do Estonia. He won't kill me. He'll make me _want_ to die. Make me wish I've never been born. But, not kill me. Just go. Tell him."

Estonia stared at Lithuania in horror. "But-"

"Just go! Don't make it harder than it already is Estonia. Please." Lithuania shouted, making a few crows squak nervously in a nearby tree.

Estonia blinked back tears, but nodded, and took off into the woods.

Lithuania sighed, and rested his forehead against his knees. What had he done?

* * *

"Mr. Russia! Mr. Russia!" a voice called from outside his tent.

"What? I'm busy!" Russia snapped, and took another swig of vodka.

"I-I know where Lithuania is sir!" the voice stuttered.

Russia froze. He reluctently set down the bottle of vodka, and said icily. "What? I don't think I heard you right Latvia."

"It's E-Estonia sir, and, I was, uh-going to the bathroom, and, he was slumped up against a tree, he looked really tired."

"Where is he?"

"H-he's about a mile north sir."

Russia nodded. "Thank you Estonia." he said.

Russia wondered which to take, his pipe, or his whip?

* * *

Lithuania decided to use the loaded rifel, to make it seem that he didn't expect Russia's arrival.

He paced, the snow crunching loudly under his boots. "Hello Lithuania."

Lithuania quickly aimed the rifel at the voice. "Who's there?" Lithuania growled. Even though he already knew who it was.

Russia stepped out from the shade of a dark pine tree. "I would think you would know who it is my little Liet."

Lithuania did not set down the rifel, but kept it aimed strait at Russia's head. "Only Poland calls me that." he said calmly.

Russia ignored the comment, but stepped closer. Lithuania did not step back, or back down. "How did you find me?" Lithuania asked coldly.

Russia grinned twistedly. "Oh, your little brother, Estonia, he told me where you were. Thanks to him, you are as good as dead."

Lithuania tried to look surprised and hurt, he guessed Russia bought it, becuase he grinned wider. Lithuania resisted the urge to laugh, it was thanks to himself that he was as good as dead.

"I know Estonia, he wouldn't do that." Lithuania protested.

"Well, apparently you don't know him as well as you thought you did." Russia said, and took another step forward. Only then did Lithuania notice that Russia had brought his whip.

And not the heavy one he used for quick punishment.

The light, small whip. He used for a long, painful torture.

Only then did Lithuania flinch a bit. But, he still held the rifel steady.

"Put the rifel down Lithuania." Russia growled, cracking the small whip.

"That'll happen when hell freezes over." Lithuania growled.

"From what I've heard it already has." Russia replied.

Lithuania's eyes widened, his talks with Estonia. They always talked about how this was hell, but a frozen one.

"Now, put the rifel down. Now." Russia commanded, like he was talking to a puppy who had misbehaved.

Only then did he obey. The rifel fell from his hands, and made a soft _thump_ in the snow. Russia then kicked it away, and commanded for Lithuania to get on his hands and knees. "But, take off the coat first."

Lithuania did as he was told.

He shivered as the cold air came in contact with his skin.

"Don't worry Lithuania. You won't be cold for long." Russia reassured.

Then the first contact with the whip to his skin came.

Lithuania screamed.

* * *

Russia took pleasure in seeing Lithuania like this. On his hands and knees, blood trickling from reopened wounds, crying. He had mind to take him right then and there.

No, it wasn't the time for that. He struck Lithuania for the fiftith time with the small whip. Lithuania begged him to stop.

"You should have thought twice about leaving." Russia growled.

"I know! Just _please_ stop!" Lithuania sobbed.

"Little bitch. I don't like it when you give in so easily. I liked it better when you had a little bit more fire in you." Russia snarled, and hit him with the whip again.

"Fuck you!" Lithuania snarled back.

Russia smirked. _That_ was the Lithuania he liked.

Russia walked around to see Lithuania's face. It was stained with tears and sweat, his hair was draped around his head, and his head was bowed.

Russia bent down, and grabbed Lithuania by the jaw roughly. "Now, You will come back with me, da?"

Lithuania closed his eyes. "Yes Russia."

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I...I don't Even...Wow. I wrote this? I think it's pretty good. My longest One-shot so far! Hoorah! **

**I'm sorry Russia was a little crazy and demonic, but hey, he was drunk. I like writing a rebel Lithuania, it's fun. But, it's also fun to write him acting kind towards Russia. (Haven't done that yet.)**

**Favorite and Reveiw please! **


End file.
